Deception is So Sweet
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Samus has the biggest crush on Peach, and Peach knows it. Unfortunately, Peach is already taken. What happens when an existing relationship fails to stop her from getting into a new one?
1. Part 1

Deception is So Sweet

_Summary: Samus has the biggest crush on Peach, and Peach knows it. Unfortunately, Peach is already taken. What happens when an existing relationship fails to stop her from getting into a new one?_

As usual, the cafeteria was filled with hungry spectators who pushed, shoved, and cut others to get some food. They wanted to hurry so that they didn't miss the current brawl. Sure, there were TVs everywhere, and the announcer's voice filled the entire room and kept them up to date, but it wasn't enough. They wanted to get back to the action outside in the stands and see the carnage with their own eyes.

Samus sat at a table next to the huge glass window, switching her attention between the hungry crowd and the battle going on in the arena below. Sitting with her was Marth, Zelda, and Link. Link and Samus (before switching her attention to the match outside) joked about all the people who were yelling, but the other two were more concentrated on the match.

"She's fighting especially hard today," Marth said softly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Zelda nodded in agreement. "Remember what's at stake here," she reminded. "She's been waiting for this day for months." Link and Samus stopped their jokes and fell silent when Marth and Zelda spoke. It made them look out the window to see what they were talking about. On the battlefield was Peach, trying desperately to fight off her opponents, Meta Knight, Snake, and Falco. She was holding her own rather well, which came to Samus as a surprise. Usually, Peach didn't try very hard and hid behind her Toad in hopes for a counterattack. Today, she was like a killing machine.

"Well, the winner wins a trophy today, right?" Link shrugged. "If I were Peach, I'd be fighting just as hard. It's nice to flaunt your trophies every once and a while, isn't that right, Samus?" Samus rolled her eyes at the grin Link gave her. She had a lot of trophies, but she never bragged about it. She liked looking at them and organizing them every now and then, but it was nothing serious.

"What trophy is it this time?" Samus asked as she analyzed Peach's every move. Zelda seemed uneasy about disclosing this information, but she took a deep breath and tried to regain her nonchalant demeanor. "It's the Striker Daisy trophy," she answered. "Daisy is a…friend from her world." Marth turned to her and gave her a questioning glance. "Friend? But I thought…" Zelda's piercing glare stopped Marth's train of thought and made him shrink away. "Never mind."

Samus noticed that something was different about the way Marth and Zelda interacted, but she kept the thought to herself. Link was oblivious to their strange behavior. "Will she give it to her friend?" he asked. Zelda shrugged as she stared at the princess in the match. "Maybe she'll just show her but keep it for herself. Who knows?" she replied. The four fell silent and drowned out the nosy crowd behind them. They watched Peach attack each of her opponents with all she had, who all tried to retreat and regroup with a new plan.

Samus let a small smile slip through her stoic expression. She had always felt something for the pink princess, but this match made her think even more highly of the blonde. Zelda got a glimpse of the bounty hunter from the corner of her eye and promptly shook her head at the dreamy look that danced in Samus's eyes. She nudged Marth with her knee under the table and motioned him to look at what she saw. Marth turned his attention to Samus and gave her a sympathetic glance before resolving to watch the match to the end. Samus didn't notice, but Link saw something was up. Figuring he wouldn't get any details, he said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I won!" Peach shouted at the top of her lungs, stepping out of the Waiting Lounge after the match was over. Meta Knight, Snake and Falco walked out behind her, patting her on the back and congratulating her. If anyone else had announced their win as loud as Peach did, it would have come off as bragging. Luckily for her, they understood that it was all in good fun.<p>

As the three walked off to the dorms, Samus, Marth, Zelda, and Link walked towards her. Peach met them halfway and jumped for joy. She waved her new trophy in the air, almost hitting Marth in the face. Zelda, Link, and Samus all laughed as the blue-haired prince took a few steps back. "Congratulations," Zelda smiled. "You earned it." Peach agreed, saying how she had been fighting in that tournament for months. She couldn't let anyone beat her and risk a shot at getting this invaluable prize!

"So when are you headed home?" Samus asked. (Smashers always had the choice to go home and rest after they participated in a tournament. When the cycle reset and a new tournament arose, they had to come back and prepare for a new challenge.) Samus didn't want Peach to leave but knowing the kind of girl that she was, she would end up going back home. "Either tomorrow or the day after," Peach answered. "I have to see how the kingdom has been in my absence. A ruler can't slack off!"

"Because you definitely don't slack off while you're here, right?"

Peach's spirits fell slightly at Samus's remark, but she couldn't let that bring her down. The other three laughed at her, completely agreeing with the taller woman. Giving them a smug grin, she said, "I only come here to train myself so that if Bowser tries to kidnap me again, I'll be ready to defend myself."

"And that's why he's always been successful in capturing you, right?"

"Not you too, Marth!" Peach frowned. Samus put a hand on her head and smiled at her. "We're only kidding," she reassured. Marth and Zelda gave each other a look that confused Link. Those two clearly knew something that he didn't, and he really wanted to know now. He would have to ask them later when Peach and Samus weren't in the room.

"Hey, will you help me pack later?" the Mushroom Princess asked sweetly. "You know how I am with clothes." Samus immediately agreed, not wanting a chance of being with Peach to slip away from her. An almost seductive grin graced Peach's features, causing Samus's face to redden against her will. Peach's grin grew wider, though it almost disappeared when she saw Zelda's annoyed expression. Trying to ignore her, she turned her back her friends and told them she would be in her dorm taking a nap. When she was far enough, Zelda let out a big sigh and started walking off. Link, worried, ran after to her to see what was wrong, leaving Marth and Samus behind.

"What was that about?" Samus wondered aloud. Marth shrugged, although he knew exactly what Zelda was thinking. Apparently, Peach was playing games, and Samus's heart was her next victim.

* * *

><p>"Peach, what the hell do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Keep it down, will you? I'm tired."

Zelda glared at the other princess who was lying in her bed with the sheets covering her body entirely. Peach should have seen this coming. After all, she and Zelda shared the same dorm. When it was apparent that Peach wasn't going to show her face, Zelda thought it was time to force her friend out of hiding. She ripped the blankets off the blonde and threw them on her own bed, staring at the now scantily clad Smasher. Peach sat up and leaned against the headboard, figuring there was no way to escape Zelda's wrath.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Peach sighed. "So what are you talking about?" Zelda pinched her nose and took a deep breath. "Samus," she said. "I'm talking about earlier – with the cute smile and sweet tone of voice." Peach promptly rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Zelda was going completely overboard. It's not like she killed a kitten or something. "I was just flirting (if you can even call it that)," she explained. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I actually do need help packing, and you know that."

"Yeah, but you could have asked anyone else to help you," Zelda countered. "Especially me, since I _live_ with you." Peach looked up to the ceiling and shook her head. There was more silence between the two, and Zelda needed to know exactly why Peach was doing this to Samus. "Why pick the girl that likes you?" she asked.

"Maybe I like her too."

"But you don't. You have Daisy."

Peach groaned as she looked at Zelda one last time. "Can you give my blanket back? I want to go to sleep now." The Hylian decided to give up and just watch the mess that Peach was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>Link and Marth were walking along the Smashers' Garden, a large area connecting the dorms and the main arena together. Of course, only the Smashers had access to this beautiful place. It was a nice spot for rest and relaxation when the dorms got crazy and hectic, and it calmed even the unruliest Smasher. Considering it was so large, it was a great place to have private conversations.<p>

"So, what's up with Peach and Samus?" Link asked. "Peach was acting really weird, don't you think?" Marth laughed unsurely, not knowing if he should say anything about Samus's crush. It wasn't his business, but Link was a persistent guy. He tilted his head to the side, deciding to feign ignorance. "I suppose," he said coyly, "but what's your definition of weird?" Link put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "We all know how Peach is," he muttered, almost as though he were talking to himself. "She's kind of flirty even though she doesn't mean to be…"

'No, she definitely does that on purpose,' Marth thought wryly.

"Like earlier, when she was asking Samus for help," Link continued. "It was as if she was trying to charm Samus into it with her cute, princess-y ways…you know?" Marth nodded. Link was hitting the nail right on the head, and he had no clue how close he was to figuring out this whole dilemma. Suddenly, he stopped walking and put a hand in front of Marth, stopping him in his tracks as well. The prince stumbled back a bit and asked what was wrong. Link's expression changed as a look of determination appeared on his face. Marth became more scared as time went on because the shorter man looked as though his body was going through awkward bowel movements. When his face lightened up, it immediately became dark again.

"Do you think…no, this can't be…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Peach…" Link stopped for a second and motioned Marth to bend down to his level. When Marth came down, the Hylian whispered, "Do you think she likes girls? Is that even possible?" Marth covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter and had to wait several minutes before speaking. He stood up straight, and his shoulders began shaking. It was really hard to hold in laughter when Link sounded like a five-year-old.

"What's so funny?" Link pouted, wondering why he was getting laughed at. Did this mean he was right? Marth shook his head as his laughter subsided. "Just the way you said it, that's all," he answered. "Yes, it _is_ possible for girls to like other girls. Same for guys too."

"Does that mean you're gay too?"

Marth coughed into his head and avoided Link's eyes. "Let's not change the subject," he murmured. "But anyway, I think she does. If she wasn't, don't you think Mario would be 'fixing her pipes' by now?" Link jaw dropped from the mental image, causing Marth to laugh out loud. Scarring his friends for life was always so fun! Plus, he was happy that Link had figured it out on his own. That meant that Peach wouldn't come after him if Link said anything.

Once Link recovered from the initial shock of Marth's statement, he asked, "So what, does she like Samus or something?" Marth gained a frown. "I don't know about that," he replied.

'I hope Peach doesn't break her heart too badly.'

* * *

><p>Samus walked down the hall, trying very hard to keep her composure. She thought that maybe it would be okay to help Peach by now. It had been a few hours so perhaps that would have allowed her to relax. One thing stood out in Samus's mind. Would she tell Peach about how she felt, or should she wait until after Peach came back? Her head was going crazy with the very thought of being with Peach, even if they weren't exactly alone (Zelda was probably going to be there as well).<p>

The sound of a door slamming brought Samus back to Earth. Ahead of her, she saw Zelda storming out of her dorm (and Peach's as well). Peach opened the door and called after, hoping to get a response. When she saw it was no use, she sighed and slammed the door. Samus was very confused, wondering what happened to the two roommates. First, she decided to go after Zelda and see what was up. After that, she would go back and see if Peach was alright.

Running as fast as she could to catch up, she grabbed Zelda's shoulder and whipped her around. Zelda was ready to fight, but she calmed down when she saw who had stopped her. "What do you want?" she asked venomously. "What happened?" Samus asked. "Did you get into an argument with Peach or something?" Zelda let a bitter laugh escape her throat. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it." Samus gave her a questioning glance, silently asking what was going on. Zelda stared into her eyes, determined not to say anything. Pushing Samus away, she turned away and started walking away.

"I need a drink."

"No, you don't. Come on, let's take a walk."

"You don't want to keep the _princess_ waiting, do you?"

Zelda stopped and turned to give Samus one last look. She knew that Samus was willing to help her calm down, but Samus needed to know what Peach was up to. Maybe it was better for her to get hurt now rather than later. With a shake of her head, she continued to walk in the direction of the bar.

"Don't get too drunk!"

"Someone will keep an eye on me."

Samus put her hands on her hips as she watched Zelda disappear from sight. Zelda was a mess when she drank alcohol. Hopefully, Marth, Link, or anyone responsible enough would find her and make sure things didn't get out of hand. Deciding to go see if Peach was alright, she went in the opposite direction and ran back to Peach's room. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and called out Peach's name.

"Come in."

Samus entered cautiously and carefully closed the door behind her. The room was very dark, but she could make out Peach sitting on her bed. She barely had any clothes on, which caught Samus off guard. Her hair was messy, going in all directions. Even so, she still looked perfect. The bounty hunter made her way towards the princess and sat beside her. "You okay?" she asked. Peach looked at her and laughed. "No, not at all," she said. "Zelda just started yelling at me and then she ran out."

"Well, why did she yell?"

Peach shrugged and got up, motioning Samus to follow. Without question, Samus trailed behind the other blonde. They took a small trek to Peach's closet, which was at the other end of the room. Peach opened the door, revealing a large array of dresses (with a few regular outfits squeezed in between). They all had the same design but had different colors. A few of them even resembled a wedding dress. Samus gulped at the sight of all these clothes. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

Peach noticed her friend's somewhat scared expression and giggled. "Don't worry. We're not packing everything," she reassured. Samus let out a breath of relief. Peach crouched down and grabbed the suitcase that hid underneath the hanging dresses. Samus raised her eyebrows in surprise. The suitcase itself was pretty big by normal standards, but this one was the tiniest she ever saw Peach use. She decided not to mention it in fear of Peach actually digging into her closet to find a bigger one.

Soon enough, the two began packing the dresses into the suitcase. They did it in an assembly line-like fashion, with Peach folding the clothes and Samus putting them away. It was clear that Peach's amusement had been temporary, as her face became expressionless. Samus was afraid to break the silence, but she didn't want Peach to feel so bad before she left.

"…Are you going home alone?" the older woman asked. Peach looked down at her for a moment, halting all movement. Eventually, she continued folding and passed a dress to Samus. "Yeah," she answered. "Mario wants to keep an eye on Bowser so that he doesn't follow me and try to kidnap me." Unexpectedly, the corners of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile. "Isn't that nice of him?" Samus could tell the smile was somewhat forced, but she returned it and agreed.

"Would you like to come?"

Samus's jaw dropped, and her mind went blank. Did Peach just invite her to come home with her? What was she supposed to do? Decline or accept? Words wouldn't form, which was weird. Usually, Samus was smooth and on top of her game, so why was this any different? Maybe because she had never been this close and alone in the same room for so long, but that shouldn't have affected her at all!

"I'm only kidding," Peach laughed. "You probably have a lot of stuff going on anyway." After that, two were once again silent. Slowly but surely, Samus reverted to her normal self, devoid of any emotion. During the process, she eventually blanked out, letting her body take control of the monotonous task. By the time the suitcase was half-filled, Samus noticed that Peach had completely stopped folding the clothes.

"We're almost done," the Mushroom Princess smiled. She crouched down one last time and retrieved an empty box from underneath the remaining clothes. "Come with me." She grabbed Samus's hand gently and guided her out of the room. The two walked down the hall hand-in-hand. Despite herself, Samus held her hand tighter, hoping that Peach wouldn't find it creepy or disturbing.

Feeling pressure on her hand, she looked back at Samus and smiled. That smile was so sweet, and Samus just wanted to taste it – even if only for one second. The more Peach smiled, the more she thought that helping Peach had been a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Damn her and her stupid nonsense!"<p>

"Zelda, would you please calm down?"

"But she's using our friend! That bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Give me the drink and calm down."

"Never!"

Marth sighed as he tried to reach for the glass Zelda was holding. Although he had more reach than her, she was doing a really good job in keeping him away from her drink. Behind her was Link, who was having a drink of his own. Apparently, he had given up on her decided to let her vent. In doing so, Zelda was drunker than Marth had ever seen her, and Zelda wasn't a pleasant person when she drank.

"You sure know how to handle 'em, Marth."

"Shut up, Ike."

Ike, who had been with Marth when they stumbled upon this sight, stood behind him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm guessing this concludes our night?" he asked in a hushed whisper. He noticed that Link was staring at them suggestively, so he tried not to be as loud as he usually was. Marth looked at him and frowned, "Not necessarily." Ike smiled mischievously. He loved it when Marth always tried to be with him. "Well, you know where to find me," he shrugged as he walked away.

Marth looked after him like a puppy who wanted to follow. Soon he turned his attention to Zelda, who managed to get another drink while he was distracted. He made a lunge for the drink in her hand and snatched it away from her successfully. Zelda glared at him and made an attempt to grab it back, but Marth held it over his head away from her reach. His eyes wandered to Link, who stared at him with a smug grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I knew it."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Suck it," he muttered. Link laughed at the choice of words. "I'm sure you'd like me to, but I'm sure Ike can do that for you." Marth blushed at the very thought and figured that now wasn't the time to get into it with Link. He looked back at Zelda to see that she was still struggling. "Zelda, sit down. Now." Although in a drunken stupor, she recognized that Marth wasn't playing around. Still wanting to be defiant, she decided to let her alter-ego, Sheik, handle this mess. Maybe she would feel less tipsy in the process.

The Hylian Princess twirled around and a sort of barrier surrounded her for a second or two. Suddenly, Sheik appeared in front of the two men. Marth sighed in relief and took a seat. "Well, this is a step up," he said, referring to the apparent calmness that had settled into the room. Link took an opportunity to poke fun. "Why? Because Zelda's manly enough for you now?"

"Link, I like you. Don't ruin that."

Link instantly shut up but still wore a smile. Marth's eyes finally returned to where Zelda had previously stood. "Are you okay now?" he inquired. Sheik crossed her arms as she took a seat. Next, she crossed her legs and stared hard at Marth. "She's okay," she said, referring to Zelda. Marth slapped his forehead with his hand. If it weren't for the fact that he had to see Ike later, he wouldn't have hesitated in testing out Zelda's drink.

"Sheik, you're not a separate entity from Zelda. Don't refer to yourself as if you are."

"I guess…" Zelda's intoxication was clearly showing through the disguise, so perhaps she couldn't help how she acted, even as Sheik. "But in any case, Zelda is okay." Marth groaned. He was a playful person and could go along with any kind of game that was thrown at him, but this was just dumb. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Zelda and Peach got into an argument about Samus," the Sheikah explained. Link perked up at the subject. After the discovery he made today, he wanted to be apart of these conversations. "What about her?" he piped up. "Something about Samus being used or something," Sheik spoke unsurely. "Zelda's head is very muddled from all the alcohol." Marth and Link looked at each other, blood draining from their face. This wasn't looking very good at all; they had to stop Peach!

"Where are they?" Link asked, getting up from his seat. Sheik simply shrugged. Giving both men a sideways glance, she warned, "I'd advise you not to interfere. Samus should find out what's going on for herself."

"Are you crazy?" Marth almost shouted. "Samus is our friend! She doesn't deserve to be the other woman here! Come on, Link. Let's go find them!" Marth ran off, leaving Link and Sheik behind. Just when he thought he had figured everything out, he was completely lost again. "Other woman?" he whispered to himself as he went after Marth. Clearly, everyone had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Samus held the box as Peach put some of her trophies inside. They had ventured to the Trophy Room after they finished packing her clothes, and the last thing to pack were the trophies. Inside of the room, every competitor had a large stand that was covered by a glass case. Interestingly enough, Peach had very few trophies of herself but had multiples of that 'Daisy' person. Usually, a Smasher would collect every trophy they possibly could before thinking of getting more of the same kind, but Peach seemed to do tournaments that involved a Daisy trophy more than any other.<p>

Peach collected all of the Daisy trophies and put them all in the box. Samus then put the cover on top and shook her head. "What do you do with all of these?" she sighed. Peach flashed that flirtatious smile and said, "I give them all to my friend, Daisy. She can be a bit of a narcissist." Peach grabbed the glass cover from the floor and put it back on the stand. The two proceeded to walk out of the room and back to Peach's dorm.

"So why feed the ego?" Samus wondered. "You know, to keep her down to Earth." Peach laughed, "For my entertainment. She's quite the character." Samus hung her head for a moment, making Peach laugh again. Samus knew Peach could be a bitch – going as far as to use people for her own amusement – but she couldn't help but still like her. Samus knew there was so much more to Peach than that negative part of her.

The two arrived at their destination and entered the room. Samus knelt down to put the box inside of the suitcase and was surprised to find that everything was neatly packed away. She had heard from Zelda many times before that packing with Peach was a terrible process, but it wasn't the case here. Peach knelt down next to Samus to close the suitcase, her arm brushing against the other blonde's. She looked up into Samus's eyes and blushed, turning away after their eyes initially locked.

"Sorry," she apologized feebly. Samus chuckled and stood up, trying not to make things awkward. "There's nothing to be sorry for," she said. "Since we're all done, I'm going to see where Zelda disappeared to." Samus was ready to bolt out the door, but Peach scrambled up to her feet and hugged her from behind. Samus stopped mid-step, her heart racing. Peach had never touched her like this before, so she was rather nervous.

"Please don't leave. I need you here…with me."

For what seemed like an eternity, Samus forgot how to breathe. Her lungs were burning inside of her. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she wanted to stay awake so that she could remember this moment. When Peach let go of her, she finally took in a deep breath, but she held it in. She turned around to look Peach in the eyes and saw longing in them. She took a step closer, feeling like it was the appropriate thing to do. Peach took both of Samus's hands and placed them on her hips. Instantly, Samus's mind shut down and her body took over, taking the opportunity to feel every curve Peach had to offer. Subsequently, Peach leaned into Samus and let her do what she wanted. Samus's hands traveled up to her cheeks, cupping them gently. This was the day she had been waiting for.

"There's a difference between wanting and needing," Samus spoke softly. "Which one is it?" Peach used her tiptoes to elevate her slightly but was careful not to go too far. Samus lowered herself down slightly and stopped short of the shorter girl's lips. From here, she breathed in Peach's fragrance with delight. Peach opened her mouth slightly before answering, and even her exhalation of air smelled sweet. Why was she so damn perfect?

"I…need…you," Peach answered, getting closer to Samus's lips with each breath. Tired of stalling, the two pressed their lips together. Peach was surprised that someone like Samus, who usually kept to herself, was such an amazing kisser. She pulled Samus hungrily and walked back, hoping to make it to her bed without bumping into too many things. Just as the fell back onto the bed, the door burst open, causing them to spring apart.

"Peach! What the _hell_?" Marth screamed as he rushed over towards them. They noticed Link was standing at the door, trying not to look at them (or at least Peach). Samus looked at Peach, who was clearly irritated by the intrusion. "Marth, what the hell?" she mimicked with annoyance. "What's this all about?"

"Seriously? You don't even have any clothes on! Look at you!" Marth fumed in disbelief. Peach could have explained that she had been dressed this way since Zelda had first woken her up, but she didn't think that would have any effect on Marth's mood. She looked to Samus, silently asking for a little help. The last thing they needed was Marth yelling at them. "Hey, guys, let's go find Zelda," she suggested. "She's probably piss drunk right now." She got up and pushed them out the door. Giving Peach one final look, she closed the door with a slight frown.

The three walked toward the bar where Zelda had been left. Samus glared at both of her friends for the sudden outburst and decided to walk ahead. Marth and Link gave each other a quick glance, wishing they (or Marth, since Link didn't do anything) had approached the situation differently. Still, they had to find a way to tell Samus what was really going on since Peach had already made the her move.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

The day had finally ended, and Samus was lying on her back in bed. Her blanket covered her body but underneath it she held a bottle of alcohol. After all the drama that transpired today, she felt that a drink was necessary. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to drink her troubles away. She didn't want to be a bad example for her roommate, Pit, who looked up to her for some reason. She couldn't understand why but she was flattered all the same. She checked to see if he was awake, which he was. Only a few feet away from her, he was curled up in bed, facing her but staring somewhere to avoid her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep, kiddo?" Samus spoke up, the sound of her voice making him alert. He finally looked at her and laughed nervously. "It's weird, Miss Samus," he began. "I can't sleep at all. Something isn't right." Putting the bottle behind her, she turned her whole body to face the child and gave him her full attention. "What's wrong?" she asked. Pit hesitated to answer, not knowing if discussing this was the right thing to do. Still, he wanted to let Samus know what was troubling him.

"I know what you're hiding under your sheets. Are you okay?"

Samus blinked. She was taken aback by the question, and she definitely should have seen this coming. Pit was an angel after all. No matter how young he was, he was still perceptive. The blonde curled up into a ball in shame. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "I just had a long day, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about." Although she couldn't see his small face in the darkness, he made an angry frown. It was as if she still didn't know he knew when she lied. "But Miss Samus…"

"Pit, it's nothing for you to worry about," Samus repeated forcefully, ending the conversation before it got anywhere. Pit listened and decided that he would try to go to sleep. Trying to get things out of Samus was more tiring than fighting in a tournament.

Samus let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Sleep wouldn't be coming to her any time soon, but it didn't hurt to hope. Dancing around in the darkness of her closed eyelids was Peach, teasing and taunting her with the thought of another kiss. She would go as far as to throw matches to get another taste of those soft, pink lips. Did that make her obsessed? Was it terrible to like Peach the way she did? Regardless of the answer, she was content with her feelings and ecstatic to see that they were apparently returned.

A series of light, quick knocks were heard on the door, alerting both Smashers. Samus removed the sheets from her body and grabbed her blue robe from her bedpost (Pit made sure to shut his eyes tight and cover his face until Samus said it was okay to look again). Clutching her robe together with one hand, she opened the door with the other and almost gasped at who she saw. Peach, wearing a long nightshirt and fuzzy pink slippers, smiled sheepishly at her.

"What are you doing here?" Samus whispered. Taking a step closer, Peach said as softly as she could, "Ever since you brought Zelda back to our room, she's been going in and out of sleep. Every time she becomes somewhat conscious, she gets mad at me all over again, so I left." Samus ran her fingers through her hair, which wasn't confined to the usual ponytail, with a worried expression. She was afraid something might happen even though Pit was in the room. Did she have the will power to control herself?

"You can stay here for the night," Samus sighed, shaking her head. Peach hugged her tight and entered the room. Pit tried to pretend like he was sleeping, which fooled Peach for the most part. She was about to enter the bed when she found the alcohol bottle. She shook it around carefully to gauge how much was left – it was half empty. She held it up for Samus to see, who took it away and put it in her closet. Putting her robe back on the bedpost, she watched Peach take off her slippers and slide to the other end of the bed next to the wall. Samus followed suit and covered them both with the blanket.

"Thank you, Samus," Peach said with a little yawn. Samus smiled at how adorable Peach looked when she yawned. There was no end to the perfection that was Peach. "It's nothing. Now, go to sleep," she commanded playfully. Peach grinned, knowing that she wasn't going to do that all. She gave Samus a tug and tangled their legs together. She felt Samus hesitating – probably because of Pit – but she didn't want to let this chance get away from her. She pushed up against the taller woman so there was no space in between them. Although it was very dark, they stared into each other's eyes and could see every detail of the other clearly.

As if something snapped in both of their minds, they began kissing furiously. Samus held the princess tightly and securely in her arms, and Peach tried as hard as she could to suppress her sighs. Her hands traveled wherever they could just to feel Samus's shockingly smooth skin. The two slid their tongues into the other's mouth and began exploring. The contact they felt from their tongues touching sent them to cloud nine. If it weren't for Samus pulling away abruptly, they would have completely forgotten that poor Pit was still in the room.

"We shouldn't. Not now," Samus murmured. Peach pouted and wanted so much more, but she knew Samus was right. In response to Samus's statement, she cuddled close to the bounty hunter and closed her eyes. "In the morning, can we talk?" she asked softly. Samus kissed her forehead as confirmation. After that, the two stayed silent until they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Pit stared at the wall, utterly shocked by what he had just heard. He hadn't seen what they did, but he couldn't block out the sounds! Every time he blinked, an image of the two would flash in his head, scaring the living daylights out of him. Maybe if he slept in another room, he would feel better.

_-End Part 1-_

_So I thought of this during work one day because I was listening to the theme for the SNES version of the Mario Circuit racetrack and reading an article about Peach on one of the Mario Wikis. I thought of writing a Daisy/Peach story in the Mario section, but then I decided to pair Peach up with Samus to see what would happen. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but then it got too long and I decided to split it up into two parts. Stick around for the next part to see the outcome! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	2. Part 2

Deception is So Sweet

_Summary: Samus has the biggest crush on Peach, and Peach knows it. Unfortunately, Peach is already taken. What happens when an existing relationship fails to stop her from getting into a new one?_

_Disclaimer: (Totally forgot to put this in last chapter) I don't own the SSB series._

Day had finally arisen, as indicated by the sunlight being filtered by the blinds of the window. Samus sat up slightly, being careful not to wake up Peach, and found that the sunlight wasn't very bright at all. She then turned to her alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was still very early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes with one hand while holding Peach close with the other. Once the remaining sleepiness faded away, she took the time to look around the room. Pit was gone, his sheets neatly folded at the end of his bed. It made Samus shake her head at herself. She was really bad at this role model thing.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Samus looked down upon hearing Peach's voice. The royal woman began squirming around in order to find a comfortable spot in Samus's arms. Samus sunk down below her sheets once again and squeezed Peach against her body. A giggle confirmed her satisfaction, and she slowly drifted back to sleep. Samus stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking that if Peach stayed with her all day, she wouldn't leave for a while. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired anymore, but she liked the peaceful feeling she had while holding Peach.

Zelda knew the consequences of drinking. It made her look like a fool, and it gave her the worst headaches she could ever imagine. She couldn't remember too much of what happened the previous night either, and that's what puzzled her the most. She sat up in her bed and gripped her head as the savage migraine attacked her skull. She reached for the drawer of her nightstand to find her bottle of painkillers but noticed something wasn't right. Peach wasn't in her bed for some reason. Instead, little Pit was lying down with his back facing her, sleeping more peacefully than Zelda thought was possible. Pit was Samus's roommate, so if he was here then that meant…

"You've got to be kidding me," Zelda groaned. Peach was with Samus, and who knew what they had done all night! "Oh, goddesses," Zelda huffed with displeasure. Once she got the migraine to go away, she would find Marth and figure out what to do with Peach.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

The sun was up high in the sky now. Every Smasher was out and about, most trying to determine how to spend their small vacation now that the previous tournament was over. Some didn't really want to leave, fearing their skills would vanish if they didn't train here. In addition to that, they would miss the friends that they made. Everyone's world was disconnected, only joined by the one they currently inhabited – the Smash World. If they left, they would lose all contact with each other until the day they returned for a new tournament. Samus knew this all too well, so she wanted to spend as much time with Peach as she could.

Both women were walking through the Smashers' Garden – appropriately dressed – finding a few of their friends along the way. Peach was holding Samus's hand, which caught their attention right away, as she tried to find a spot to sit down and talk. Samus paid no mind to the stares and enjoyed the physical contact. Eventually, the two sat under a tree in the shade, finally ready to get this discussion started.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Samus asked, gazing deeply into Peach's eyes. Peach smiled really hard, showing her teeth without being too cheesy about it. The smile only enhanced her beauty and gave Samus butterflies. Usually, she absolutely hated the feeling but now they were more than welcomed. "I guess it's pretty obvious by now," Peach giggled, "but I just wanted to tell you something now before I went back home. I really like you. A lot. Way more than anyone I've ever liked. Ever!"

Samus laughed at the superfluity of Peach's declaration. Each word was like music to her ears that sang a song of returned affection. She pecked the princess on the cheek and hugged her tight, which was quickly returned. "I like you a lot too," she finally stated much to Peach's delight. The two shared a short kiss that was swiftly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Um, Peach?"

The two women broke apart to see who had stumbled upon them. It was Mario, everyone's favorite plumber. He eyed both blondes with concern and took off his red cap. Scratching his head and then smoothing it back into place, he realized that he was giving them a weird look. Trying to play it off, he reported, "Bowser's not here anymore. Turns out that he left and went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll be going with you when you're ready to leave…" Peach flashed Mario a dark look, but it disappeared as quickly as she had made it. He saw the annoyance in her eyes for that split second, and he took the hint. "…Or I can just go ahead of you and make sure the kingdom is okay. Whichever you prefer."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, Princess."

Peach smiled at the short plumber, who forced a smile back. He decided to take his leave before things got complicated. He knew Peach was playing with fire, and he didn't like it. A strong person like Samus couldn't even prepare herself for the hurt that would come at the end of Peach's game.

Marth stretched his limbs, being mindful not to hit Ike. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized that they had slept late into the day. It was close to lunchtime with Samus and Zelda (with Link tagging along like a puppy), and he was going to be late at this rate. Still, he didn't want to leave Ike alone. What if he woke up and started looking for him? Marth shook his head and rolled his eyes at the thought. Ike never looked for anyone; they looked for him. The blue-haired man planted a kiss on his lover's temple and smiled. Nothing could disturb this moment.

At the very next moment, the door swung open to reveal an angry Zelda with Link trailing behind. She opened her mouth to speak but stayed silent when she saw that the sheets were covering everything below the two men's torso. Because of that she couldn't tell if they were naked or not. She backed away from the door as a deep blush crawled up her face. Link poked his head inside the room and soon regretted it. He grabbed the door and began closing it, saying, "We have an emergency."

Marth sighed as he got out of bed, hoping he didn't disturb Ike. Contrary to what they were thinking, he had on boxers, which made him shake his head at their conclusions. He rushed to put on his clothes and armor, muttering dark words under his breath. Once he was ready, he opened the door and found Link and Zelda waiting against the opposite wall. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "What's this all about?"

"Peach wasn't in our room this morning. Guess who was in her bed."

Marth raised an eyebrow, wondering what Zelda was getting at. If this was supposed to be kinky, he didn't like it at all. Finally, he shrugged and asked who she was talking about. "Pit," Zelda revealed. Both Marth and Link stared at their friend as if she had an extra head. Of all people, why was it Pit? "You know who his roommate is?" Zelda continued. Both men shook their heads. Considering what had happened the previous day, they should have been able to guess, but they came up with nothing.

"Samus."

Marth went pale at the implication. The question that ran through his head was this: How far did they go last night? Knowing Peach, they could have run _all_ the bases. However, Samus didn't have any experience in that field (from what he heard), so maybe they didn't go too far. Even so, this meant that Peach was being a cheating whore and messing with Samus's heart.

"So what are we going to do?" Marth wondered. "We go to lunch and see if Samus shows up," Zelda planned. "If she doesn't, then we hunt her down and find out what's going on."

"You said she's being used by Peach, yes?" Link cut in. "How so?" Zelda began walking to the cafeteria with purpose, motioning the other two to accompany her.

"Peach is in a relationship right now with someone from her world."

* * *

><p>Zelda, Marth, and Link stared at the entrance of the cafeteria, anxious to see Samus and Peach together. The three sat at their usual table next to the big glass window. Link sat across from Zelda and Marth, who sat facing the entrance, so he twisted his body around so that he couldn't miss the moment their targets appeared. Zelda blew on her cup of hot tea, unconsciously glaring at the spot Samus and Peach would arrive at soon. Marth crossed, uncrossed, and crossed his legs again in anticipation, hoping things weren't as bad as Zelda was leading him to believe.<p>

Zelda was ready to gulp down the entirety of the drink when she finally found who she was looking for. "There she goes," she murmured, her cup pressed against her lips. Link turned back to the other two to seem more natural, but Marth and Zelda didn't care to cover up their spying. They watched as Samus and Peach walked hand in hand, talking and laughing as if they had known each other all their lives. The two frowned at the same time and wondered if Samus would at least acknowledge them. Unfortunately, she was too caught up in Peach's façade to notice anyone else. The two grabbed lunch and sat on the other end of the cafeteria.

Marth and Link looked toward Zelda to see what the next game plan was. The Hylian Princess sighed heavily with annoyance and hastily downed the rest of her tea. "We have no choice," she said gravely. "It's time the four of us had a talk." Zelda and Marth stood up and were ready to make their way over to Samus and Peach, but Link stopped them first. "Four? But there would be five of us altogether," he pointed out. Marth wiggled a finger at him, saying that there couldn't be too many people at the table. Link crossed his arms with dejection as his friends left him alone. "They always get to know all the cool stuff," he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Sitting side by side, Samus watched Peach eat her lunch with a happy smile on her face. The sandwich she was eating caused little crumbs to land on the corners of her mouth. When Peach noticed that Samus was staring at her, she asked what was wrong. Wordlessly, Samus grabbed a napkin and wiped away the crumbs with great care. Peach smiled back and thanked the bounty hunter with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Who knew someone like you could be such a sweet person."

"Oh? And what exactly am I like?"

Peach giggled at Samus's defensive tone and playful eyes. She waved her hand dismissively, but Samus didn't want to let it go. "Well, you're quiet, and you keep to yourself," Peach explained. "I never thought there was a creamy filling in that hard exterior of yours." Samus laughed at the choice of words as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair. The moment she kissed Peach's forehead, she saw a flash of purple and blue. This couldn't be good.

"Hey, guys! We've been looking for you guys!"

Zelda and Marth plopped themselves down across from the two with huge grins on their faces, meaning they were up to no good. Samus and Peach split apart and leaned back in their chairs, unable to share their friends' enthusiasm. "You usually join us for lunch, Samus," Zelda continued, accompanied with a nod from Marth. "It's not the same without you."

"You have Link to keep you both company, don't you?"

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Marth spoke up first. "Are you kidding me?" he interjected. "Link is cool and all, but all he does is follow Zelda wherever she goes. If we're all at a table, there are only three of us since Link and Zelda are joined at the hip…" Zelda gave Marth a nasty glare, signaling him to stop talking. He lowered his head and decided to keep his peace. "Anyway," Zelda coughed, "I didn't come here just to find out why you weren't with us, Samus." The brunette turned her gaze to Peach, who shot her the subtlest get-out-of-here-or-else look she had ever seen. Ignoring it, she said, "I wanted to know if you were alright, Peach. You weren't in your room when I woke up."

"You were having a bad night, so I left to give you a chance to cool down," Peach clarified. "Then why was Pit in your bed?" Samus and Peach looked at each other for a moment, a light bulb slowly going off in their heads. They had noticed that the child had left, but they never bothered looking for him. Neither of them could come up with an answer, so Marth spoke up, "What did you two do last night?"

"Nothing that you have to concern yourselves with," Samus answered. "Are we done now?" Peach looked up at Samus with surprise. She had meant to say that, but Samus beat her to it. She looked back to Zelda and Marth, who seemed just as surprised. When they recovered, they stood up and apologized for causing any stirred emotions. They quickly left the two alone and made their way back to the other side of the room.

"Wow, you took care of them quicker than I expected," Peach grinned. Samus shrugged as she scratched her head. "They can get really annoying sometimes, even if they mean well," she sighed. "But on a completely different note, why don't we get out of here? I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave." Peach linked their arms together and nodded.

"Of course. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Back at the opposite end of the cafeteria, Zelda and Marth returned to Link's side. He gave them a questioning look, silently inquiring what had happened in his absence. Zelda and Marth shared a troubled glance before turning back to the Hylian warrior. "Samus is already too caught up in Peach's deception," Zelda reported. She shook her head and rubbed her temples in mild frustration. "She's going to be really hurt when she finds out."<p>

Marth raised an eyebrow as he stared at Zelda out of the corner of his eye. "We're not going to tell her what's going on?" he asked. When Zelda shook her head, his jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" he shouted. "But we have to tell her!"

"That's not our place, Marth," Zelda reminded him. "As much as I love Samus, she has to figure this one out on her own. She wouldn't listen to us even if we did tell her." Marth frowned and sunk into his chair, slouching more than any person of royalty would allow. Out of habit, Zelda slapped his arm and told him to sit up. "They won't last very long, so just let Peach's secret unravel by itself."

Zelda stood up suddenly and decided that she wanted to get some more rest. Marth and Link watched her leave and then turned their attention to Samus and Peach, who were also leaving and were only a few feet away from Zelda. "I still think we should tell her," Marth mumbled to himself. Link nodded slightly, but he knew that Zelda was right. If Samus wouldn't believe them, how could they help her?

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

"Do you really have to leave tonight? Can't you stay until morning? Or just not leave at all?"

"I'll be back in a week or two, sweetheart. I won't be long."

Samus smiled as Peach snuggled into her arms. The two were on the roof deck, watching the sunset. Peach had decided to leave sometime during the night, so Samus had to hold on to her as much as she could before then. Their time was being spent well and had been marked by the fact that they had gotten to the pet name status already, which pleased Samus greatly. Peach always called people 'sweetie' or 'honey' but usually mockingly or as a joke. This time, when she was talking to Samus, it held deep meaning. If there had been any doubt about it before, then it was official now – Peach really did return her feelings for Samus.

"I could stay like this with you forever," Peach sighed blissfully. She looked up into Samus's eyes, which seemed to glow at her words. Was she that serious about this relationship? Peach didn't want to say that so early in case Samus would distance herself more, but it had the opposite effect. Just when she thought Samus was an easy nut to crack, the older woman said, "How can you say that? It's only been a few hours since…" Peach placed a finger on the other blonde's lips. Samus was obviously trying to bring herself down to Earth, but this wasn't the time.

The two stayed silent and stared into each other's eyes intensely. Samus's expression was very blank, and Peach couldn't figure out what she was thinking. After a few minutes, Samus separated her lips and closed them with Peach's finger in between. She made a silly face, which was completely uncharacteristic of her. As a result, Peach laughed the hardest she had all day, surprising both Samus and herself. She didn't think this relationship was going to get anywhere, but something inside her really hoped that it would last for a while.

* * *

><p>Mario walked up and down the dorms, checking and rechecking the halls, looking for Samus before he left for his home. He sent Luigi ahead of him, so the kingdom was in good hands (sort of). He just needed to tell Samus to be careful – to make <em>himself<em> feel better. Watching Peach destroy a person's soul and not doing anything about it didn't sit well with his conscience, so he had to do something.

Turning a corner, he bumped into Pit, who apologized profusely afterwards. "It's alright, little buddy," Mario smiled. "Say, have you seen Peach or Samus around? Maybe even Zelda?" Pit frowned as he avoided the plumber's eyes.

"Miss Zelda is in the Trophy Room," he answered. "I passed by there, and the door was wide open. She was staring at one of the trophy cases."

"Okay. The other two?"

Pit shook his head. "I haven't seen either of them, sorry." Mario ruffled the boy's hair, bringing a smile to his tiny face. Before Mario set off to the Trophy Room, Pit stopped him. "Miss Samus has been changing lately," he whispered. "If it's not too much to ask, could please help her?" Mario looked back at the boy, who had eyes glazed with sincerity. The older man nodded and walked off.

When he reached the Trophy Room, he found Zelda staring at something. She was in a trance, and he doubted he could snap her out of it right away. He walked closer to her and stood beside her, following he gaze. She was staring at Samus's trophy case, looking at the tiny figurines of Samus and Peach grouped together. Mario never thought someone like Samus would go so far as to arrange her trophies in a way that reflected her feelings.

"So, you know about the situation too," Mario sighed.

Zelda said nothing as she glared at the trophies.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No."

"Have any ideas?"

"Their rooms, the roof, the garden – anywhere."

Mario sighed at Zelda's unhelpfulness and shook his head. "Thanks. I'll be taking off now." He started for the door, now in a rush to find Samus. He needed to get to the Mushroom Kingdom before Peach did (as he said he would). As if both luck and misfortune were playing games with him, he turned the corner and found his target and the person he was trying to avoid. In an attempt to hide his discomfort, he smiled slightly and tipped his hat. Peach returned his smile, but her eyes questioned his presence.

"I'll be leaving soon, Princess," he said. "Luigi went ahead of me, so you have nothing to worry about." Peach made a face of displeasure, not completely convinced of Luigi's competence. Sure, he was a good Smasher, but something always seemed to go wrong when he was around. Mario understood her expression and laughed. "Don't worry, the kingdom is in good hands." He stepped aside to let the two walk by and waited a couple of seconds, watching them walk off. When it seemed okay to say something, he called, "Hey, Samus, I almost forgot!"

Samus whipped her head back and watched Mario walk towards her. "What's up?" she asked. "I needed to talk to you about our next training session," he chuckled sheepishly. "It's been a while, and I'd like a little match before I leave. You know, since you promised me one _two tournaments ago_." Samus turned a light hue of pink, signaling that he wasn't just pulling nonsense out of his ass. "So, you'll meet me in the sparring room? In five minutes?" he grinned. Samus nodded and walked off with Peach, who suddenly seemed uneasy.

Laughing to himself, he mused that she had every right to be.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, I don't think that's such a good idea."<p>

"What, training with Mario? Why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You're being silly. Now go on home and have fun."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>Samus found Mario leaning against the wall outside of the sparring room, he looked up when he noticed movement. His expression was grave, and Samus suddenly shared Peach's apprehension. "You don't actually want to train, do you?" she asked slowly. Mario shook his head and motioned her to follow his inside of the sparring room. There were already a couple of Smashers inside, having some fun before they returned home. The two sat on a bench on the farthest end of the room, away from the fighting and stray projectiles.<p>

"So, what's this about?" Samus said as she crossed her legs. Mario stared deeply into Samus's eyes, hoping that she would be somewhat receptive to his warning. "This isn't really my place to talk about this, but I have to," he began. Or else I'll feel bad later." He paused for a moment as he inhaled the sweaty stench of the room. By now, he had become accustomed to the smell since he had been in this room so many times. "You and Peach can't happen," he continued. "It just can't."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I'm willing to put myself in danger for her, Peach is a lying bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She's a lying bitch who doesn't know when to quit."

Samus gaped at Mario, wondering where he was coming from with this. He continued to glare at her, determined to get his point across. "She has a girl back home by the name of Daisy," he explained. "You know, like the trophies. She wins said trophies because she supposedly 'loves' Daisy so much…"

"Peach wouldn't do that," Samus defended with conviction. Mario grinned and wiggled his index finger side to side. "On the contrary, she would – and she is as we speak," he said. His grin fading, he put a hand on Samus's shoulder. "Look," he said, "I highly respect you, and you're one of my favorite people here. We've been together since the beginning, back when there was only twelve of us…"

"Get to the point."

"You know I wouldn't say any of this just to hurt your feelings," Mario frowned. "In the end, you can do what you want – either you stay with her or you don't. Just don't say I didn't warn you." He stood up and stretched, finally ready to go home. With one final glance, he whispered, "You don't know Peach like I do. She's willing to destroy a person's spirit just for her amusement. I don't want to see you get hurt, so do what's best and stay away from her."

With that, he walked out of the sparring room and left Samus alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Zelda walked out of the Trophy Room with the same agitated stare she had had for hours. She figured that her face was stuck, but surely it would wear off eventually. She wished she could have apologized to Mario about her unfriendly demeanor, and she knew he must have left by now. Everything in her world was falling apart, and she didn't know how to handle it. For that reason, she decided to glare at Samus's new trophy configuration and burn an invisible hole through the image of Peach's smiling face until she imploded and all that remained were ashes. Unfortunately, Peach's trophy survived the staring contest and was not harmed, leading Zelda to finally leave the room. Before she knew it, she bumped into a soft chest and found that her fact was indeed stuck in between them.<p>

"Hey, Zelda. Do you mind if you…you know…removed your face from my…"

Zelda's face burned after she heard the voice above her, and now she didn't want to move her face because of the sheer embarrassment she felt. This was really awkward, and she didn't know how to get out of this without showing her face. In one quick movement, she jumped away from the other person and faced the wall.

"Sorry," she murmured. She turned her head slightly to get a quick glance at Samus, who didn't seem too happy. Samus attempted a smile and brushed it off like it was nothing. The bounty hunter walked off quickly as if she didn't want to talk to anyone. Zelda began to follow quickly, forgetting whatever had been on her mind before to help her friend out. Unfortunately, Samus was very reluctant.

"What's wrong, Samus? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

"But I'm choosing to. You're my friend and I want you to feel better. Let me help you."

Samus sighed as she stopped in her tracks. Zelda bumped into her arm by accident and looked up into Samus's eyes curiously. They stared each other for a minute or two before Samus spoke again, "Come with me and I'll tell you." Zelda smiled gently and followed Samus to wherever she was going. Before Zelda realized it, she had been taken to Samus's room. Samus sat on her bed and Zelda sat in Pit's, which was unsurprisingly tidy.

Samus let out another heavy sigh and shook her head. "I was talking to Mario earlier, and he told me that Peach isn't who she seems to be," she explained. Zelda nodded but said nothing. It made Samus nervous, but she decided to continue. "He said that she was with someone else and that I should stay away from her, but…I don't know. Like, what do you say to that?" Zelda shrugged. She had never been in this position before, so she wouldn't know. Her heart was telling her that she too should warn her of Peach's wily ways, but her mind told her not to. Samus had to decide on her own what she wanted, especially now that she had been warned once before.

"Why would he say something like that?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"But it doesn't make any sense! Peach wouldn't do that to _anyone_!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow in response despite herself. There were so many things she had to say about Peach, but it would take days for her to end the story. So instead, she asked, "Perhaps, but how well do you actually know her?" Samus gave her a doubtful expression, apparently unable to comprehend the question. "Are you on his side too?" Zelda shook her head and held up her hands. "All I'm saying is that he must have a reason for saying what he did. He's known her for a really long time – much longer than we've known her," she said. "Understand?"

Samus hung her head and covered her face with her hands. "Well, yeah…but still…it doesn't make sense," she murmured, mostly to herself. Zelda moved to the other side of the room so that she was sitting next to the blonde. She hugged her close and sighed. "Whether you choose to stay with her or not is up to you," she whispered. "I'll be there with you one hundred percent of the way."

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Zelda, Marth, and Link sat in the cafeteria, looking out of the glass window with glazed eyes. None of them were eating the food in front of them, and the tea Zelda usually drank was growing cold. The Smash World had grown quietly since most of the fighters had left. In fact, they were the only ones in the large room. It was ridiculously quiet – they couldn't stand it – but not one wanted to make a sound. After about an hour of sitting there in silence, someone finally found them.

"Excuse me…are you okay?"

The three suddenly whipped their heads around to find the source of the noise and found little Pit. He stood timidly in front of the table, looking down at the floor once he had everyone's attention.

"Uh, yeah, we are," Marth answered with a small smile. He looked at the other adults and urged them to smile too, which they caught on to. Unfortunately for them, Pit was onto their lie. "You've been here by yourselves for the last few days," he stated, making them frown. "And you've stopped coming by to check on Miss Samus. What's happened to you all?"

The three looked around at each other, at the food they had not touched, and then back at each other. Zelda had told them about Samus's run-in with Mario and her subsequent depression, which had quickly spread to them. They tried to make her feel better, but she refused to leave her room, making things worse. Peach wasn't coming back for another few weeks, so it looked like Samus wasn't going anywhere until then.

"_Adult_ things," Zelda sighed, stressing the word as hard as she could. "You're too young to concern yourself with them." Pit wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. "That's what Miss Samus said!" he exclaimed. "I may be young, but I can help! I'm not a nuisance…"

"We're not saying you are," Link interjected. "All we're saying is that you don't need to worry about it. Samus will come around eventually." Pit glared at the three for a very long time with his cute, childish pout. After a few minutes, he turned on his heel and walked away, deciding to give up. He hoped they were right about Samus.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later…<em>

Peach opened the door to her dorm with a smile. She was finally back in the Smash World and couldn't wait to settle back in. Her eyes searched for Zelda, who was supposed to welcome her back (assuming she wasn't mad anymore). Zelda was there, but she was sitting on the bed, looking forlorn and staring into space. Peach lost her smile as she entered, inching her way carefully towards her friend.

"You okay, hun?" the blonde asked. Zelda looked up at her and suddenly brightened up. "Yes, now that you're here," the other princess replied. She stood up and hugged Peach, who returned it awkwardly. They stood together in silence, and Peach couldn't stand it. She had to figure out what had gotten into Zelda.

"Now that I'm here?"

"Samus will be happy to see you. She's been down lately."

"Has she now?"

Zelda separated from Peach and nodded gravely. "No one has been able to cheer her up, so maybe you can," she suggested. "She's in her room. Ah, and don't worry about your things. I'll unpack them for you." With that, Zelda shooed her friend off and closed the door in her face. Peach stood there for a moment with a very confused look on her face. When she was finally aware of her surroundings, she trekked to Samus's room. She knocked on the door and called for Samus, hoping that nothing bad had happened while she was away. Although she was still with Daisy in her world, she still cared about Samus.

The door opened faster than she had anticipated, and Peach found a radiant, happy Samus behind it. They shared a long embrace and searing hot kiss before actually speaking. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, Samus reeled Peach inside and closed the door behind her. "You're back," Samus smiled cheerfully. Peach nodded. "I am. How have you been?" she inquired. Samus looked away, smile still on her face, and shrugged. "I've been okay. Just glad you're here." After sharing another kiss, they sat on the bed and held each other.

"Zelda told me that you haven't been feeling well," Peach remembered. "What's been going on?" Samus was silent at first, shrugging as she thought to herself. The silence stretched on longer than Peach would have normally allowed, but she didn't want to force the truth out. If Samus didn't want to talk about it right now, they didn't have to. Eventually, Peach would find out – one way or another.

"I just missed your liveliness is all," Samus answered. "But now you're here, so it's okay." Peach wasn't buying that excuse at all, but she wasn't going to push it. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Peach sat on Samus's lap and grinned. "And now that I'm here, what would you like to do?" Samus laughed and held her close.

"I'll do whatever you want to do."

* * *

><p>"Peach returned?"<p>

"Yes, she has."

"Samus should be feeling better now, right?"

"Most certainly."

Zelda and Marth sat next to each other on the grass of the Smash Garden. Zelda was updating Marth on the important news while they waited for Link's arrival. She had told him to do a couple of errands for her that would take a very long to do as a distraction. She didn't think that he needed to be around twenty-four-seven, so this was like a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm for helping her might actually speed up his progress.

Marth turned his head to Zelda and asked, "Any news about Samus's decision?" Zelda suddenly clenched her jaw for a few seconds before relaxing. She was silent for a few minutes, which confused him and left him in suspense. When she turned to him and saw his questioning eyes, she laughed. "Well, isn't it obvious?" she explained. "If she wasn't with Peach, she would be here, looking for a shoulder to cry on."

"Samus?" Marth grinned. "Not even. She'd hide in her room for a month or two before even thinking about looking for help." Zelda laughed again and shrugged, "You'd be surprised." The two grew quiet again and looked off into the distance. The Garden was completely empty, which was odd. All the Smashers should have returned by now, so where were they.

"Zelda!"

Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed upon hearing Link's voice. Marth laughed at her expression and poked fun at her displeasure. As they watched Link run over towards them, they heard distant voices. They ignored Link and leaned forward to peer around and find out who was coming. After a while, they saw Samus and Peach, hand in hand. They were laughing with each other as they walked out of the dorms toward the cafeteria.

"Told you so," Zelda sighed as he stood up. Wiping her dress, she greeted Link unenthusiastically. Marth frowned as he watched the two women walk away, either ignoring them or just not noticing. Link caught their unhappy expressions and followed their eyes. He caught a glimpse of pink and blue and pieced together what was going on.

Holding out his hand to Zelda, he asked, "Would you like to accompany me to the bar?" Although she wasn't interested in Link in a romantic sense and vice versa, it was always fun to toy with the thought. She took his hand and let him lead her away. "Coming Marth?" Zelda called. Marth shook his head with a grin as he stood up. Drinking was never the solution to any problem, but it always made for a good story.

_-End Part 2-_

_So I decided that this story would be hard to end with only two parts just because I didn't want this one to be extra long. I'm planning on doing a little epilogue and then this will be finished once and for all :D_

_Serenity101_


	3. Epilogue

Deception is So Sweet

_Summary: Samus has the biggest crush on Peach, and Peach knows it._

_Unfortunately, Peach is already taken. What happens when an existing_

_relationship fails to stop her from getting into a new one?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB series._

_**6 months later…**_

Peach leaned against the wall, her eyes narrowed as she watched Samus unpack. Samus met her glance a few times to return the glare but continued moving between the bed, which had her suitcase on it, and the closet. They didn't say a word until after she finished. Samus threw the suitcase to the floor as hard as she could and groaned, "Have a seat." Peach declined and stayed where she was. Samus rolled her eyes and sat by herself, crossing her legs almost violently.

"So what are you mad about?" Samus inquired, curious to hear what Peach would say. She was clearly being overdramatic, and she couldn't stand it. "You left without telling me," Peach answered. "The last time I saw you, you were trying to pick a fight and then suddenly you left! What's wrong with you?" Samus laughed and put her hand on her chest. "What's wrong with _me_? _I_ was the one picking a fight?" she asked. "Are you serious? I had an emergency to take care of, so there's something wrong with _me_? Do you even listen to yourself talk?" Peach was going to retort back, but Samus waved her hand and shook her head.

"No, listen to me. You're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to let you yell at me like that," the bounty hunter said darkly. "Before I left, you didn't even _speak__words_ to me for weeks on end. _Now_ you want to talk?"

"Hey, I was busy helping Master Hand organize the next _three_ tournaments," Peach shot back. "It's not my fault I haven't been available." Samus wiggled a finger at the other blonde. "That would be a plausible excuse if you hadn't been acting the way you have been lately," she explained. "You've been ignoring me for nearly two months now. Don't even try to deny it." Peach bit the inside of her cheek, her face practically glowing. Samus had caught her now, so there was only one thing left to ask.

"Why?"

Peach scratched her elbows until red lines appeared underneath the surface of her skin. It was something she did when she was nervous, confirming something was up.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Peach shook her head.

"Do you still love me?"

Peach nodded her head, but it didn't make Samus feel any better.

"Then what's going on?"

Peach sunk down to the floor and sighed. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't form the appropriate words for this situation. The silence dragged on uncomfortably, and Samus didn't like where this was going. If Peach wasn't going to talk, then she would do it for her.

"It's her, isn't it?" Samus whispered. Staring at Peach long and hard, she saw the guilt that confirmed everything. "It's her," she repeated, this time with confidence. "That explains the trophies. Then after every tournament, you've been away longer than Master Hand normally allows. Wow…I can't believe I've been so dumb." She stood up and made her way to the door. "Even when Mario told me about you, I still didn't listen." Just as Samus opened the door, Peach scrambled to her feet and grabbed the taller woman's arm.

"He…told you?" she sputtered. Samus yanked her arm away and walked off to Zelda's room, figuring she would need help to control all the negative emotions swirling around her stomach. She knew Peach was following her, but she didn't care. At this point, there was nothing else that could be said.

When they reached the room, Peach jumped in front of the door. "Samus, just listen to me for a second," she pleaded. Samus rolled her eyes. "So you can lie to me some more?"

"Daisy and I aren't even a _thing_ anymore," Peach tried to explain. "I chose you instead! You've been my everything…"

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Peach to jump out of the way. Zelda slowly revealed herself and shifted her eyes between the two women. "What's going on?" she asked softly. Samus glanced Peach, who had defeat written all over her face. Shaking her head, Samus nodded in Zelda's direction, silently asking if she could enter. Zelda stepped aside and let Samus pass her by. She looked at Peach and reached for her hand. When their hands connected, Peach squeezed hard as if it was the last she would be able to for a long time.

"You should have seen this coming."

"I know."

"Why would do that to her?"

"Somewhere along the way, I actually fell for her. I never thought I would, but I did."

Zelda sighed and pulled Peach into a hug. She didn't really feel sorry for her friend, but Peach was still just that – her friend. Even though she was in the wrong, it didn't mean that Zelda would stop being there for her. Real friends stuck together. When they separated, Zelda cupped the blonde's face and smiled slightly. "Hey, I'll come find you later, okay? I have work to do," she whispered. Peach nodded, smiling back, and walked off as fast as she could. Zelda entered her room, and closed the door behind her, not knowing how she would be able to handle Samus's venting.

* * *

><p>"How'd she take it?"<p>

"Terribly, as expected. She'll live though."

Zelda sighed as she leaned back onto the counter of the bar. She stared at the drink in her hand, wondering if Samus was okay by herself. She was a very strong person, but Peach got into her head and broke her down. When they had had their talk, Samus was okay for the most part. It just took an hour or two for each layer of anger to surface. First, she frustrated with the deception. Then, she became violent and started messing with Peach's side of the room. (Zelda didn't try to stop her. All she cared about was Samus feeling better.) She punched the walls and turned everything upside down. After she tired herself out, she began to cry. Zelda held her in her arms and lulled her to sleep. Surely by now was awake.

Next to Zelda on either side was Mario and Marth, both taking a swig at their drinks. She had given Link another round of errands to run before finding Marth and Mario. Although Mario wasn't exactly included in her circle of close friends, she felt the need to tell him of the happening events as they unfolded (after all, he had Samus about Peach months ago). Marth didn't disapprove of it, so it seemed like a good idea to tell him.

"I think Peach has learned her lesson this time," Mario said. "Usually after the initial breakup, she pretends like nothing ever happened. Now I can't even find her to see if she's calm or anything." Marth downed whatever else was in his cup and sighed, "I think I saw her walking down the hall before I got here, and she didn't look too happy. I only saw her for a second though – she turned a corner and was gone as soon as I tried to talk to her."

The three sat quietly, nodding and drinking with affirmation. So now the assumption was that Peach was going to stop her cheating ways. They couldn't trust Peach after all that had happened, but that was okay. As long as their friends didn't get hurt anymore, it was completely fine.

"I'll go find her," Zelda said as she stood up, drink still in hand. "I promised her I would anyway." Without waiting for them to speak, she quickly left. She had no idea where to start, but she was determined to find the other princess. Zelda had to make sure that this was the last time Peach deceived anyone else and broke their heart.

_**-End-**_

_And that is the end of this little story here :) Hope you enjoyed it! Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
